Freaky Friday
by ladybugg
Summary: New Chapter up. Hank is Jubilee, and Logan is Ororo. Once they realize this they go to the professor, but even the professor has his limitations. What's a gal to do when she's stuck in a guys body?
1. Default Chapter

FREAKY FRIDAY  
  
(The movie that inspired this story)  
  
  
  
Control.  
  
That's all that Ororo Munroe ever wanted in her life. It was very rare a moment to see her out of control. Except when she went through that rebellious stage, where she had that disastrous Mohawk. She had even attacked Wolverine, who was now one of her best friends. Of course they later found out that the Shadow King was the one responsible for the whole fiasco. She remembered how difficult it was to get back in the good graces of the team, especially with Logan.  
  
Logan was a mutant, and his entire skeleton was laced with a rare metal called adtimantium. Ororo Munroe who was given the codename Storm, because of her powers to control the weather. She could control it, be one with it, and when angered enough she could use it as a weapon. When the Shadow King took possession of her body, she had used her power as a weapon. Though no fault of her own she struck Logan down with a bolt of lightening. If it wasn't for his healing factor, he might've died that very night. This was one of the main reasons that it took Logan so long to forgive Storm. In the end he decided to forgive her, and they've been close since then.  
  
Storm hated that she lost control, even though she was possessed by a strong entity such as the Shadow King. Which is why she was here at Xavier's School for gifted Mutants. It was here that they learned to control their powers that separated them from the rest of humanity. Again the key word here is control, and Storm vowed never to lose control of her powers ever again. It wasn't easy, but for the sake of the team she had to maintain control. That was a promise that she made to herself.  
  
…………….  
  
  
  
Control.  
  
That's all that Logan ever wanted in his life. He wanted to control the beast inside. He was frightened to become a bloodthirsty lunatic, ravaging out of control. It was bad enough that he didn't know anything about his past, and yet his past was always trying to catch up with him. How many loves did he lose, because of his shady past? How many of his friends lives were constantly threatened? How many times were his friends hurt, because he wasn't able to keep his animalistic side in check? How many times had he hurt the ones he loved? How many times did he hate himself, for being just like the one person in the world that he couldn't stand named Victor Creed? How many times has he lost control, not even remembering what was said and done? It was questions like this that plagued his mind on a daily basis. Questions that he had, but he had no answers at all.  
  
If he didn't retain control over his emotions, then would the beast inside would come out. That's was one of the main reasons that he stayed at this school. He had been in many different confrontations with his teammates, because they were afraid that Logan would lose his self-control. They had come to love and trust Logan, but deep down in their hearts they still viewed him as a wild card. There were only two people that he could think of that never judged him, at least never to his face. These two people were always open and honest with him. If there was ever a time that he acted like a jerk, then these two people never hesitated to let him know. These two people were Jubilee, who was more like a surrogate daughter, and best friend. She was brave enough to stand up to him, whenever he was in beast mode. She was never afraid of him though, even when she had every right to be.  
  
Then there was Ororo Munroe, goddess of the weather. She was the only one who could possibly get under his skin. She seemed to know whenever something was troubling him. She had always provided a shoulder for him, in his darkest of times. He had to admit that at times he would purposely try to provoke her, just to see what her reaction would be. Some times she would just overlook his stupidity, and talk to him until he finally told her what was wrong. Then there were times when she would get pretty upset, and she would display it by lightening up his little metal butt with a bolt of lightning. Which was why he loved her so much. She would take crap from him sometimes, but if he ever pissed her off enough then she'd definitely let him know.  
  
He didn't care if anything ever happened to him, but if those two were ever to get hurt then he would just die. He couldn't imagine anything ever bad happening to either one of them. Those two ladies deserved the world, but it was always beyond his reach to give it to either one of them. He decided to take Storm out, because he knew that Jubilee had other plans for the night. So he decided to take Storm out for a picnic. He decided to take Jubilee out some other night. He hoped she wouldn't be too up mad, at his last minute plans, but he had already bought the food. So he left his room, to put all the food into the car. She was going to love this; after all he was rarely spontaneous. She would probably think that he fell down and hit his head, but only time would tell. Today was a day that he was going to enjoy himself, and nothing was going to spoil it for him. That was a promise that he planned to keep.  
  
  
  
Jubilee's Room,  
  
Jubilee was in the room, getting ready for her first real date. She would have no chaperones, and no big guys scaring away her date. Wolverine was the first one with a negative response, when he learned that she was going on this date. He even went through one of his berserker rages, when he found out that she was dating Hank McCoy. Wolvie went on and on about their age difference, and his blue fur. However, Jubilee stood her ground, and told Logan to back off. She was in love with the doctor, and Logan could not understand why. So she had just explain to him that she loved the person Hank was, and he in turned loved her back. So with that Logan gave these two his blessings. He had always thought that Jubilee had a small crush on Gambit, but to his surprise he finds out that it was Hank instead. The thing that confused Logan was the fact that Hank was a medical doctor. So he had to be smart enough to know that you don't date a young child. So what if Jubilee was 22 years old now, she was still young in his eyes. Nevertheless, he gave them his blessings.  
  
So the last two weeks has been rocky at best, but now things were starting to get back to normal. She was exited to be dating someone as smart as Hank. They were already very best friends, but she really fell for him the day she saw him cry. It was also a bad day for her as well. She had just been in a bad fender bender, which had left her car totaled and her neck hurt. While walking to her room in a funk, she heard the soft cries that shook her bones, tearing at her heart. She walked up to his door quietly, putting her ear on the door to listen to the sounds coming from the other end. Normally, she would've knocked before entering, but on that day she decided that she was going to barge right in.  
  
  
  
The moment she opened the door, Hank immediately jumped off the bed, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Jubilee tried hard to remember if there was ever a time when he did cry, and she could remember none. Not even when Colossus died. She looked at his huge form staring out the window, but did not speak a word. Instead she walked right behind him, and gave in him a huge hug from behind. At that moment no words were said, only comfort was given. Jubilee knew that she was doing the right thing.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Hank finally turned around to face Jubilee. His fur wet from tears. He looked down at Jubilee and finally a small smile crept on his face. He was glad that Jubilee was his comforter, but it still wasn't enough to ease the pain in his heart. In an instant, he slumped to his feet, hugging on to Jubilee's legs. He began crying all over again, and Jubilee soon found herself on the floor as well. She continued to hug and console Hank. Regardless of what she said, he was still in a world of hurt, and not knowing why hurt her just as much.  
  
"Want to tell me about it big guy?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really loved her huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."  
  
Hank pulled back from her, staring intently in her eyes. Jubilee could see that he was obviously confused. So she began to tell him the things that her heart had been too afraid to admit before.  
  
"I never really liked Trish. She was always so perfect. Everytime that she was here, you'd totally ignore me. I don't know what hurt me the most, the fact that you would always love her, or the fact that you'd never love me."  
  
"Jubilee…"  
  
"Wait, before you say anything else let me finish. I know you think that I'm too young for you, but you're one of my best friends. I hate to see you like this, with so much pain. You have no idea whatsoever how that makes me feel, to see you like that. Why do you put yourself through so much grief, when Trish never loved you in the first place?"  
  
  
  
"She did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She asked me to marry her, and I said yes."  
  
"Oh. So why were you crying?"  
  
"I was happy."  
  
"Happy tears. I see. Well I guess I'll just go then. Congratulations on your engagement I hope you're happy."  
  
"Jubilee… Wait."  
  
"No Hank, I've already said too much as it is. I just want you to be happy, and you are. I mean look at you, you're crying happy tears."  
  
"You know that I can't be happy if you're not."  
  
"It shouldn't even be about me right now. You have big plans to make, and a tux to buy. So I'll just leave."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before Jubilation."  
  
"Would it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hank you're a doctor, and I'm a teeny bopper. You like Mozart, and I like N Sync. You're a man, and I'm just a child. At least that's what everyone here calls me. So I didn't tell you, because I already knew that it wasn't going to go the way I wanted."  
  
"You could've tried."  
  
"Why so that I could be shot down, like I just was? No thanks."  
  
"Jubilee…."  
  
"Save it Beast. I really wish you the best."  
  
Jubilee turned her heels in one swift motion, and headed for the front door. Suddenly she felt a large hand grab her arm, and turn her around. She stood staring at Hank's chest, too afraid to meet his eyes. She had embarrassed herself, and she felt that he was about to give her some long boring lecture about infatuation.  
  
As if sensing her fears, Hank lifted her chin with his index finger. Blue eyes staring at blue eyes, tears slowly falling from both.  
  
"Maybe I'm looking at the best right now."  
  
"Yeah I know it's only as a friend though. Best friend."  
  
Before she could say another word, Beast pulled Jubilee into his arms. His mouth crushing into hers, and she ran her fingers through the blue hair on his chest. Likewise Hank felt her shaking, and tightened his grip on her. He linked his arms around her waist, and began nibbling her neck the smell of Pantene shampoo washed through his senses, and he pulled back. He looked into her eyes, knowing that he had just changed the course of his life.  
  
"What about Trish?"  
  
"I'll tell her the truth."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I'll tell her that I'm in love with a woman, that I thought I'd never have a chance with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I always thought that you'd thought of me as a bit of a bore."  
  
"No duh. I do, but I have always loved you."  
  
"I always thought that you were a bit smitten with Wolverine."  
  
"No way, He's a little too hairy for me."  
  
"Oh and I guess I'm not?"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"So why me?"  
  
"I find intellectual men sexy as hell…."  
  
"HEY! Just because you're my girl, doesn't mean that I want you talking like Logan. I'm going to teach to be a refine young lady, and not a brute."  
  
"Being brutish has its advantages."  
  
"That's it, no more road trips with Logan."  
  
"Aw come on."  
  
"No. Besides you'll be with me. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"The only problem I could ever have, is losing you to Trish."  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
"How can I believe you? You were crying happy tears remember."  
  
"You still don't believe that I was a dirty old man, who has been secretly pining over you for years? Didn't you even notice that Trish looks similar to you, only with longer hair? Didn't you ever notice how much fun we used to have together? I fell in love with you three years ago, but I always thought that I wasn't any good for you."  
  
"Funny, I always thought that I was no good for you."  
  
"I guess we both were wrong."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I have a confession to make, before this goes any further."  
  
"So do I, but you go first."  
  
"O.K. Earlier when you walked in, and I said I was crying happy tears, I lied."  
  
Jubilee's mouth dropped about ten inches to the ground, as she tried to soak up some the information that was given. She couldn't ever remember a time when Hank had lied to her. She didn't want to start off this relationship with a bag of lies. So she listened as he explained why he had lied.  
  
"Jubes…. I wasn't crying happy tears."  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
"No, I was crying because I had said yes to a woman that I didn't love. I was crying because I thought that I was going to live the remainder of my life without…without you in it. I just said that happy tear crap, because I didn't want to scare you away. When you came in I just wanted you to hold me, and then you did. Lord knows I wanted you kiss you right then and there, and then I realized that I was a dirty old man. You were here to comfort me, and I was thinking about how bad I wanted to kiss you. I felt so ashamed."  
  
"So how do you feel now?"  
  
"I still feel like a dirty old man."  
  
"You shouldn't. There's nothing dirty about you. So you like younger women, who cares? The only thing that I'm concerned about is that you follow your heart. If you really love Trish, then I'm totally fine with that. I just want you to be happy. Just follow your heart."  
  
"I am."  
  
Hank gathered Jubilee in his arms once again, and began kissing her with a growing need. She ran her hands through his hair, and bit at the bottom of his lip. Being a beast by nature, Hank took this as a challenge. So he pushed her into the far wall, and showed his two lower canine teeth. Grasping in surprise Jubilee tried running, but he caught her around of her waist. She tried squirming, loving the feel of his against her skin.  
  
He came closer, teeth sharp and white. She thought that he was going to kiss her, but he surprised her by gently kissing her neck. While he nuzzled her neck, he suddenly spoke out.  
  
"I vant ta suck yer blood."  
  
"Nuh uh. If you bite me you big hairy ape, I'll paf you clear into the next century!"  
  
Taking that as a cue, Hank lightly bit into Jubilee's neck. The sensation of it was not what she expected. Instead of pain, she felt sheer delight and pleasure. He bit at her lower lip, satisfied that this was happening to her. Hank then lightly kissed the area that he bit, and whispered something soft in her ear.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that I love you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For you being you."  
  
"And I love you for being the smart intelligential man that you are. Plus I love a man with big feet."  
  
"What is Logan teaching you?"  
  
"He's teaching me that I should follow my heart, and I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
As the night wore on they talked as never before, and learned more about each other than they ever had before. Jubilee sat on Hank's bed as he called Trish to tell her the bad news. As it turned out, Trish always suspected that Hank was in love with someone else. She said goodbye with no tears, and no regrets.  
  
Now as it seemed she was scheduled to go to an upscale restaurant, and she wanted to look classy and eloquent for her date. Storm helped her dress into a beautiful red gown. Her shoulders were bare, so Storm chose a beautiful lace scarf, to drape around her shoulders. She wore long stiletto heels, and her hair was swept into a nice French twist. After Storm finished putting on her makeup, she couldn't help but notice that she looked ten times older.  
  
As Hank waited downstairs for their date, Jubilee walked out of the room slowly. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she seriously doubted that she could even walk straight. She walked down the stairs as gracefully as she could, and was surprised to see everyone in the entire mansion waiting to see how she looked.  
  
Immediately she heard an onslaught of whistles and hand claps. She felt embarrassed, and was about to turn around and go back to her room. However, something stopped her. It was his eyes and the way that he looked at her. It was him that made her want to move forward, and so she did. She felt just like a princess going to a royal ball, and Hank was her prince charming. She latched on to his arm as he lead her to his car. She knew that tonight was going to be a night to remember, because she was with the man she loved. A man she's been in love with since the first time she met him. Nothing was going to change that. 


	2. Freaky changes

Freaky Friday 2  
  
Author's Notes: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!Well Chapter 2 is up. There is a character named Hank McDaniel's, but this is a fake name for Hank McCoy. So Hank McDaniel's is actually the Beast.  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to India Arie. The characters belong to Marvel. The time and effort belongs to me. I want to thank everyone for being so patient, but things are back to normal again. So yippee. Liked it? Hated it, just let me know what's on your mind. Now here's the story.  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me Logan?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"You know that I don't like surprises."  
  
"You'll like this one."  
  
Logan led Storm blindfolded through a maze of trees and bushes, until they finally reached their destination. He pulled her closer to him, and Storm stiffened afraid that she wasn't going to like this surprise. He inhaled the sweet aroma that suddenly came from her, and realized that it was the smell of fear. He had no intentions of ever hurting her, and it had really hurt him to find out that she was afraid of him. Logan looked at the young woman, and realized that she was very beautiful. She reminded him of a small child, who was nervous and couldn't quite hide it. He studied her face, perfection in every aspect. He stopped to gaze at the curves of her lips, admiring the way they twitched whenever she was nervous. He wondered why he hadn't ever noticed how truly beautiful she was, and so he stared at her in wonderment and awe.  
  
"Logan what are you doing?"  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"What here?"  
  
"Yes here."  
  
"On the ground?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
She held on to his hands, as she prepared to sit down. Once she was seated, she neatly folded her hands into her lap. He gazed down at her, and studied her face.  
  
*She really is beautiful. I wonder why I hadn't noticed it before.  
  
Logan stood above her, admiring her natural beauty, while she calmly waited for Logan to give her some kind of surprise. She grew even more nervous when she heard a zipper unfasten. She clasped her hand together tightly and prayed that Logan wasn't trying any funny stuff. Suddenly she felt his large hands on her face, as he undid the blindfold. Storm looked around, and noticed that Logan had set up a picnic for them. Obviously he went all out, with no expenses spared. She was impressed to see that he the checkered blanket, and a beautiful flower that sat inside a small vase as the centerpiece. He had the beautiful straw pinic basket, which was literally overflowing with food. There were crystal plates, and crystal glasses filled with red wine.  
  
Storm placed her hands to her lips, hiding her smile from Logan. She felt embarrassed when she felt two teardrops fell from her eyes. Logan watched her curiously, and then he slowly wiped the tears away.  
  
"This is beautiful Logan."  
  
"A special treat for a special lady."  
  
"What ever is this for?"  
  
"I just wanted to do something nice for you that's all."  
  
"I don't know if I deserve this Logan."  
  
"Sure you do. After all you put up with my crap on regular basis, and you're always there for me whenever I need a friend. So yes, you do deserve this and more."  
  
"Well this is certainly an delight." She said while her cheeks began to blush.  
  
"Wait until you taste the German chocolate cake that I made for you."  
  
"You mean you actually cooked?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I never thought that I'd actually live to see the day that you'd actually cook anything. You're just full of surprises aren't you?"  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
  
  
Jubilation Lee stood in awe, as her boyfriend began singing one of India Arie's songs, in a karaoke bar full of people. It was a bar full of drunk and rowdy customers. Normally he would've frightened off the majority of people here tonight, if he was in his true form. However, thanks to his image inducer he was simply normal looking. He resembled one of those big quarterbacks, and that's what a lot of people perceived him as. He looked so cute up there that Jubilee couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Some times I shave my legs and sometimes I don't."  
  
"I can vouch for that." Jubilee shouted as the crowd laughed aloud.  
  
"Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't. Depend on how the wind blows, I might even paint my toes."  
  
"I'd like to see that buddy." A drunken patron shouted.  
  
"It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul. I'm not the average girl from your video, And I ain't built like a supermodel."  
  
"You can say that again." Said a dark haired man.  
  
"But I learned to love myself unconditionally, Because I am clean. I'm not the average girl for your video. My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes."  
  
"You sang that song boy." An old man shouted.  
  
"No matter what I'm wearing I will always be, The India Arie."  
  
Everyone in the audience began to clap their hands and dance to the beat. He may have looked a bit intimidating, but the crowds were finally beginning to warm up to him.  
  
"When I look the mirror, the only one there is me. Every freckle on my face is where is supposed to be. And I know my creator didn't make no mistakes on me. My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I love what I see.  
  
"So do I honey." Jubilee shouted.  
  
Hank began to dance and parade around, enjoying the way he was making a fool of himself.  
  
"I'm not the average girl from your video. And I ain't built like a supermodel. But I learned to love myself unconditionally. Because I am clean. I'm not the average girl from your video My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes No matter what I'm wearing I will always be The India Arie. Am I less of a lady if I don't wear panty hose."  
  
"But you ain't no lady." The same drunk patron said.  
  
"My mama said it ain't what a lady is, but what she knows."  
  
"And I already told you that you ain't no lady." The drunk said again.  
  
"Shut up you old drunk fool." Said a sandy haired woman.  
  
"But I've drawn the conclusion, it's all an illusion. Confusion's the name of the game. A misconception of mass deception. Something's got to change. Don't be offended, this is all my opinion. Ain't nothing that I'm saying lord. This is a true confession, of a life-learned lesson. I was sent here to share with y'all. So get in where you fit in. Go on and shine. Clear your mind, now's the time. Put this all on the shelf, go on and love yourself. Cause everything's going to be all right. I'm not your average girl from your video. And I ain't built like a supermodel. But I learned to love myself unconditionally. Because I am clean. I'm not your average girl from your video. My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes. No matter what I'm wearing, I will always be The India Arie.  
  
Keep your fancy drinks, and your expensive minks. I don't need that to have a good time. Keep your expensive car, and your caviar. All I need is my guitar. Keep your crystals, and your pistol. I'd rather have a pretty piece of crystal. Don't need your silly comb, I prefer my own. What god gave me is just fine.  
  
I'm not the average girl from the video. And I ain't built like a supermodel. But I learned to love myself unconditionally Because I am clean.  
  
I'm not the average girl from the video. My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes. No matter what I'm wearing I will always be The India Arie."  
  
"Let's hear it from Hank McDaniel's."  
  
Hank made a quick bow before he exited off of the stage. He sat next to Jubilee, as she beamed up brightly at him. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, as soon as the audience's attention was back on the lanky announcer.  
  
"Now the winner of the five hundred dollar karaoke contest is.Hank McDaniel. Come on up, and receive your gift."  
  
Hank arose from his seat, and walked up to the stage. Once there, he shook hands with the announcer and took the check from his hands. He bowed to the audience again, before he sat back down at his table.  
  
"See I told you that you'd have some fun."  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"Besides who wanted to see some boring play anyway?"  
  
"Actually."  
  
"No actually. Admit it, this was ten times better than that play was ever going to be?"  
  
"Well, actually."  
  
"Haaannnkkkk."  
  
"Fine it was better than the play."  
  
"And you got five hundred smackers out of the deal, which is something that you'd never get at that play. I think that the only thing you'll get from there is a sore butt."  
  
"My sweet Jubilnation, you've always had a way with words."  
  
"You know me, I'm never one to mince up words."  
  
"So true. Well now that I'm five hundred dollars richer, what do you want to do next?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, there's this little bar on Hopkins Street."  
  
"You want to go to another bar?"  
  
"This ain't a ordinary bar."  
  
"What kind of bar is it then?"  
  
"A strip bar."  
  
"Jubilee!"  
  
"What! There's a thousand dollar contest to see who could strip the best."  
  
"I'm not letting you get on that stage, and disrobe like a street tramp."  
  
"Who said anything about me stripping? I was referring to you big guy. You're not afraid are you?"  
  
"Jubilee I do believe that you've had too much to drink tonight. So the gentlemanly thing to do, would be to take you home."  
  
"Come on Hank, don't be a spoil sport. A thousand dollars is at stake."  
  
"N-with a capitol O. The answer is no, so just give it up already. I'm taking you home."  
  
"O.K. O.K. O.K You win, no strip bar. This time, but I do have another idea."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Let's drive over to Lover's Cove."  
  
"Jubilee what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Will you get your mind out of the gutter?"  
  
"Well yours was there first."  
  
"Ha ha ha funny. Anyways I just wanted to go there to look at the stars. It's the only place in the city, where you can see it. I mean there's no city lights' blinding the view, it's really beautiful. My parents used to take me stargazing all the time. I just want to see some stars."  
  
"Whatever the lady wishes."  
  
"Hank."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Both Logan and Storm were lying on their backs, staring into the sky. Nighttime was beginning to fall, and the stars began to show. They were both too full to move, because of all the food they ate. Storm didn't realize that Logan was such a good cook. She ate like a pig, and didn't care what Logan thought. His food really was that good.  
  
Now as they lay on the blanket, enjoying the cool breeze washing over them. Logan couldn't help but wonder if she was the cause of it, but he enjoyed it just the same. He listened the wind, and caught the soft sound of Ororo's voice. Storm was humming a small tune softly, that was like music to Logan's ears. Every tune that she hummed made him even more anxious to hear the words behind the music.  
  
"What's that you're humming?"  
  
"On it's just a little lullaby that my mother used to sing for me. She made it up for me, when I was only three years old."  
  
"Could you sing it for me?"  
  
"Logan I'm a terrible singer."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Aright, but you better not laugh."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Hush little baby Don't say a word."  
  
"Aw come on Storm. You're mom didn't make up that song. That's one of the oldest songs ever. I'm sure that even my mom sung that song to me. Well that is if I could remember my mom."  
  
"Logan I wasn't through. If you would've let me finish, you would've seen that this isn't the same nursery rhyme that you may know of."  
  
"Ororo Munroe will you please forgive me, you may continue.  
  
"Hush little baby Don't say a word Momma's going to buy you A mocking bird A bird so precious for you to hold Treat him like you'd do a piece of gold. This bird will hum and sing for you And make all of your dreams come true. For my little girl I'll give you anything above For my little girl I'll give you love."  
  
Logan was so mesmerized by her singing that he didn't even realize that he sat up. He was staring at her so hard that she flinched under his steady gaze. Upon realizing that he had been unnerving her, his face broke out into a big silly grin.  
  
"I never knew that you could sing."  
  
"I really don't sound that good."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"Really Logan, admit it I sound terrible. You are just trying to be nice."  
  
"No really. You have the voice of an angel. You really should use it more often."  
  
"I do. I'm always screaming at you guys for being so hard headed."  
  
"That's not what I mean. You have a lovely singing voice, and it's a shame that nobody knows exactly how great your voice really is."  
  
"I have nothing to sing about anyway."  
  
"Have you tried?"  
  
"Not really. Besides all I could possibly sing about is heartbreaks and pain."  
  
"I really wish that you would just let him go."  
  
"Right. You mean that I should just forget about Forge, the same way that you forgot about Mariko. You still have nightmares about her. It's easy for you to tell somebody what to do, but it's actually hard for you to follow your own advice."  
  
"That's not fair Ro and you know it."  
  
"No it's not, but it's the truth."  
  
"Look I don't want to fight. I brought you here for a little peace of mind."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry that I snapped at you Logan. I didn't mean to be such a prude, but all I want is to be happy. Is that so wrong?"  
  
"No it isn't. There's no law that says that we can't be happy, but you just have to know how move on. You have to be strong, no matter how painful your grief really is. It's the only way that I know how to cope. Even though I have nightmares about Mariko, I still cherished the good times, and learned from the bad. However in the end, I find myself happy at the outcome of my life. I live in a nice home. I have great friends that will die for me if necessary. I have friends that I love, and they love me equally. So throughout all of my heartbreaks and pain, I can still sit here and say that I am truly happy. I'm happy because I have you in my life, and that's all the happiness that I need."  
  
"Logan what would I do without you?"  
  
"That's a question that you will never find the answer to, because I'm going to be here for a long time. Now enough of all of this psychological mumbo jumbo, let's relax and watch the stars.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I.that I."  
  
"Yeah right back at you Ro. I love you too."  
  
"Yeah. I love you too."  
  
"Jubes."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know sometimes I wish I were you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know normal, like I used to be."  
  
"Hank there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"At least you're not a big blue walking carpet."  
  
"I'll have you know that I like my big blue walking carpet just fine, thank you very much. At least you're mutation doesn't suck like mine."  
  
"I'd do anything to have your powers."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Ororo, Can I ask you a personal question."  
  
"Just how personal is this question?"  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"Well in that case, what did you want to ask Logan?"  
  
"Did you ever use your powers on Forge?"  
  
"Actually after the whole engagement fiasco, I never tried. Although you are giving me a few ideas to use, should I ever cross his path again. Personally I could never use my powers in such a way."  
  
"Well at least you don't have adtimantium running throughout your entire body. There's this whole animal side of me, that I'd quickly give up if I could only be normal like you."  
  
"I am anything but normal my friend."  
  
"Just the same I wish I could trade places with you."  
  
"It's not as easy as it would seem, believe me my friend."  
  
  
  
Jubilee and Hank sat in the car holding hands, and watching the stars shine. Logan and Ororo were lying on their blanket, watching the stars as well. Then suddenly something remarkable happened. A falling star fell quickly to the ground, and all four of these individuals stood it awe. It was truly magical, the way that bright star fell. As the star descended from the heavens, it appeared to get brighter and brighter.  
  
This was the first time that any of the four had ever seen a falling star, so they each quickly closed their eyes and made a wish before it fell. As soon as the star was no longer in sight, the four immediately began to get sleepy. They all drifted into a deep sleep, and didn't wake up until the next morning, not knowing that a lot of things had changed during the course of the night.  
  
Ororo was asleep, when Logan began screaming in his sleep. He must've been having that dream about Mariko again. They had been sleeping with their backs pressed to each other, and she couldn't really see his face. She was lying comfortably on the ground, and didn't really want to move an inch. So she reached her long arm behind her, in hopes of rousing Logan from his dream. He slowly awakened, and turned over on his back. With his eyes still closed, and with his eyes overly sensitive to the light he began to speak.  
  
"Ro did you sleep alright"  
  
"Um hmm."  
  
"Did you see that star last night?"  
  
"Um hmm."  
  
"Wasn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Um hmm."  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Um hmm."  
  
"So did you make a wish?"  
  
"Um hmm."  
  
:"So what did you wish for?"  
  
"Come on Logan it's still early, and I'm still trying to sleep."  
  
"You're the one who woke me up."  
  
"That's cause you were having that dreadful nightmare again."  
  
"Regardless. So what did you wish for anyway?"  
  
"If you must know I wished that I could trade places with you."  
  
"That's weird, because I wished for the same thing."  
  
"Well I guess neither one of us got our wish."  
  
"Afraid not."  
  
"Well since I can't sleep out here, I'm heading back to the mansion. Are you going to continue sleeping out here Logan?"  
  
"Nope. I was just trying to get my eyes ready for the sun. Sensitive eyes and all."  
  
"Yeah, the sun is kind of bright today. My eyes are killing me as well."  
  
Storm rose to her feet, and stood with her back towards Logan. Shortly Logan arose as well with his back to Storm.  
  
"Logan you grab the basket, and I'll grab the blanket."  
  
They each reached for their selected items, and slowly turned to each other. It was something neither one of them expected.  
  
:"Well I'll be." Logan said as he stared at a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Damned." Stormed said as she looked into a pair of blue eyes and white hair.  
  
What Ororo and Logan saw, was something short of a miracle. For Logan was Storm and Storm was Logan. It seemed that their wishes to trade places didn't go unheard. Today was going to be a very long day, and the day had only just begun.  
  
Jubilee and Hank woke up at the same time. Right now they were parked in the garage, where they both feel asleep. When they woke up, they realized that they had both wished the same thing, and that the wish came true. Jubilee was now covered in blue fur, and Hank was a petite Asian woman in a red evening gown.  
  
Hank couldn't help but notice the cleavage popping out of Jubilee's gown, or rather should he say his? Just as soon as he was about to touch them, a heavy hand whacked his own.  
  
"Don't even think about it bub."  
  
"What will we do about this?"  
  
"Let's go and talk to the professor. Maybe he'll know what to do."  
  
"Jubes the man is a telepath, not a miracle worker."  
  
"We still need to try."  
  
"I guess you could be right. Besides what else could go wrong?"  
  
"Well actually I have to pee."  
  
"This is really going to be a long day." 


	3. Freaky Friday 3

Freaky Friday 3  
Both Logan and Ororo immediately walked to Charles Xavier's office, in hopes of getting some answers to the many questions that they had to ask. They were there to inform the Professor that they somehow managed to swap bodies. They were in the middle of talking with the Professor, when Hank rushed into the room. Right off hand, Ororo knew something was wrong. Hank gave Ororo an apologetic look, and suddenly began talking to the professor.  
  
"Professor you're not going to believe this, but something weird has happened."  
  
"Hank whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. I was having a very important conversation with Ororo and Logan."  
  
"But you don't understand."  
  
"I understand that you're being rude. Now if you'll excuse me." Charles said angrily.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, I've had enough of your interruptions Hank."  
  
"Sheesh. Even when I'm in Hank's body, you guys still give me a hard time." Jubilee said as all eyes turned towards her.  
  
"What did you just say?" Charles asked.  
  
"I said that you guys still give me a hard time, even when I'm in Hank's body." Jubilee said.  
  
"This can't be."  
  
"Well it is. I'm not Hank. I'm Jubilee. Something strange happened last night, and now I'm stuck with Hank's body."  
  
"I don't believe it. Charles could this be the work of a mutant?" Ororo said as she gracefully moved her hand back and forth.  
  
"Logan what's wrong with you? You're acting like a fairy." Jubilee observed.  
  
"Ro stop it. I don't want you making me look all girly." Logan said.  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm confused." Jubilee stated.  
  
"Well it's quite palpable that both Logan and Ororo are in the same situation that we are now in. However it's bewildering that you two should share analogous fates, as both Jubilee and I." Hank said.  
  
"What? Look man speak normally, when you're using my body. I have a reputation to uphold." Jubilee said  
  
"Enough of all this nonsense! Charles do you know how to reverse this, and most importantly do you know who did this?" Logan shouted.  
  
"Well Ororo.er.Logan, I'm not exactly sure whose behind this rather strange attack. I'm going to use Cerebro, to see if this sort of attack has been used before. Then from there I will be able discern how to reverse this unusual occurrence, but there's one thing that I'll need from the four of you."  
  
"Spit it out Chuck. This bra is chaffing me. Ro how come you wear these things so tight?"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"What? Hey just cause you're used to these damn things, don't mean that I am ya know."  
  
"As I was saying!" Charles shouted at the interruption.  
  
"As I was saying I'm going to need all of you to stay together, until all of this is settled." Charles continued  
  
"Sorry Charlie. That just ain't gonna like happen. It's bad enough I'm stuck in this body, and then to have an audience watching everything that I do. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen," Jubilee protested.  
  
"Jubilee I think it would be rather judicious if we were to listen to what the Professor have to say." Hank said.  
  
"Judicious? What in the hell are you talking about Hank?"  
  
"In layman's terms, just listen to the Professor Jubilee." Hank corrected.  
  
"Why should I? He wants all of us to stay together."  
  
"What's so wrong with that suggestion Miss Lee?" Ororo asked.  
  
"All I'm trying to say is that I'm a big goofball in my own body, and now I'm stuck inside Hank's body. I'm already insecure because I like have very hairy legs, but I don't want to display those insecurities to my teammates."  
  
"Jubilation, if you'd let me get in an word edgewise. What I was merely suggesting, was the fact that you and Hank should spend some quality time together. That way, you can learn about Hank's powers, and Hank can learn about your powers. The same goes for Logan and Ororo."  
  
"Yeah I'm just surprised that there hasn't been any tornado storms today." Jubilee noted.  
  
"Yeah why is that Ro? I mean to hear you say it; you've always had problems controlling your power. Why isn't anything happening to me?"  
  
"Well when I was younger, it took me a little while before my powers began to manifest. Maybe your body is adjusting to this new change."  
  
"Maybe I just have better control of the weather. Did that thought ever cross yer mind Ro?"  
  
Suddenly a bolt of lighting came crashing from the heavens, nearly missing Logan's feet. Ororo looked at Logan, and crossed her arms across her newly broad chest.  
  
"Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Maybe I was wrong."  
  
"Yeah I noticed." Ororo said sarcastically.  
  
"So how do I prevent that from happening again?"  
  
"You'll need to remain calm. My mutation acts in harmony to the way that I'm feeling. For example, if I'm angry I can omit deadly tornadoes. If I'm sad, I can make it rain for days. If I'm happy, I can omit sunshine."  
  
"So I just need to remain calm, and nothing bad is going to happen to me?"  
  
"That is correct my friend."  
  
"Well if you guys will excuse me, I think now would be the appropriate time to use Cerebro." Charles said suddenly.  
  
Hank walked out of the Professor's room, followed by the remaining team members. He walked towards his lab, with Jubilee following close behind him. He walked into his lab, feeling a little confined in his own lab. He looked back at Jubilee irritably, and he wondered why she was following him.  
  
"Jubilee why are you following me?" Hank said irritably.  
  
"You heard what the Professor said. I need to stay with you, and you need to stay with me."  
  
"Jubilee. I need a little time unaccompanied to myself. Could I have at least ten minutes alone?"  
  
"No way buster. I am not leaving you alone, so that you feel me up you perv."  
  
"I avow that my intentions are pure, but surely you could understand that I am a little uncomfortable being in this unusual predicament."  
  
"So am I big guy, but you can't just shut me out. I'm in the same predicament that you're in, and I'm just as scared."  
  
"I'm not scared." Hank said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes you are, and I can see it."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Just remember buddy, you're in my body. I know how I look when I'm scared, and you're scared. There's nothing wrong with being scared."  
  
"How can you be so strong, knowing that you're in some one else's body? I'm so used to being in my own body, and now that has dramatically changed."  
  
"Actually your body hasn't change, we've just swapped bodies with each other. I'll guarantee that you'll find a cute little birthmark on my thigh, and I bet that you still have that rose tattoo under all this fur. I'll tell you this, just don't abuse my body. If you do, I'll kill you."  
  
"What makes you think I'll be anything less than gentlemanly?" He said smugly.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I'm just letting you know that I want you to exfoliate my skin every single day. I also want you to wax my legs anytime a single hair grows on them. I'm not kidding Hank. I want bikini waxes, and I certainly want a manicure and pedicure on a regular basis."  
  
"My sweet Jubilee, you are aware that I am not familiar with the rituals of a woman."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to accompany you in the shower. I don't want you to miss anything important. Besides, there's no way that I'm going to leave you alone with my body.  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"Do you trust me to be alone with your body?"  
  
"I guess you got a point there, babe. Come here."  
  
Jubilee walked closer to Hank, and she walked into his arms. Normally she would have to tilt her head up in order to kiss Hank. Now as it would seem, she had to drop her head just to give Hank a kiss. Once they kissed, they both noticed a change in each other. Jubilee raised her head up, and gave Hank a puzzling look. Hank looked up at his face, and stared into his eyes. He began to feel a twinge of embarrassment creep upon his face, and he knew that he was red in the face. Normally his fur would cover up his face, whenever he would blush or get nervous. Now he felt exposed as his feelings shone clearly all over his face.  
  
"Hank what's wrong?"  
  
"I've never kissed a guy before."  
  
"Actually."She said cutting him off.  
  
"And liked it." He continued.  
  
"Damn dude seriously, I'm a chick in this body."  
  
"I know, but this is so weird."  
  
"Hank will I have to worry about you trying to chase Bobby around now? I mean if you'd rather kiss him than me, then maybe you should go get your man."  
  
"Jubilee, I'll assure you that you're the only man.woman that I want."  
  
"Well you're the only man that I want, or should I say chick."  
  
"Can we try that again?" Hank asked deviously.  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"This."  
  
It was almost comical to see Hank being the aggressor, but he was as he pulled Jubilee in a tight embraced. They kissed and their feelings of love became manifest to each other. Nothing was going to tear them apart, regardless of the trials and tribulations that they would eventually face. Not even being stuck in each other bodies.  
  
  
  
I'll admit that wasn't the best chapter, but I was suffering from a bad case of W.B. (Writer's block) Anyway I know that this chapter sucked, but the next chapter should be better. Also for my defense, I wrote this chapter when the kids were out of school. You try writing a story when you have three crazy kids yelling in the background. It ain't easy. Trust me. So once again sorry for the sucky chapter, but if you managed to like this let me know. It would really boost my ego if you said that you liked it. However be honest with me, and let me know what this story needs.  
  
Next Chapter: We'll focus on Logan and Ororo. They will get a little closer, perhaps a little too close for Ororo's taste. Also the other X-Men find out about the big switcharoo, and the ladies are going to have an all out girl's night. Let's just say that Hank and Logan will be ticked off at what these women have been doing, after their wild night out on the town. 


End file.
